Epikrika
he lives in earth Epikrika 'created his channel on January 22nd, 2011 and started out making silly webcam videos and YouTube Poops, although eventually moved onto ROBLOX videos in May 2011. After that he started to make an sequel to his channel called Epikrika 2:electric boogaloo (channel got deleted). His first machinima was created August 28th, 2011. The video was called "Noob gets Rick Roll'd". Despite the fact that the video was poorly done and made in Windows Movie Maker, it was still technically the beginning of his machinima creation. He went on to make more machinimas, such as "End Of Teh World Button", "The Minefield", and "Meet The Epik". Fast forward to February 2012, he switched to using Sony Vegas for video editing and the quality of his videos were starting to improve. His shorts in 2012 were "ROBLOX Racing", "The ROBLOX Physics Update In A Nutshell", and "Why To Drink Your Prune Juice". On December 28th, 2012, Epikrika began his ''"ROBLOX Forum Simulator" ''series with ROBLOX Forum Simulator v1.01. The series was very successful and continued on up until ROBLOX Forum Simulator v2.06, ending the series off on June 6th, 2014. On March 17th, 2013, he got back to making "proper" machinimas and made ones such as "asdfroblox6", "Random sketch thingy", "Rise of the Newbags (Part 1)", "Rise of the Newbags (Part 2)", "Full Mansion (Episode 1)", "Full Mansion (Episode 2)", "If ROBLOX Games Were Real 2", and more. When June 2013 came around, Epikrika took a temporary break from making ROBLOX videos and officially started his ''"Magical Adventures In Blockland" ''series, with Episode 1, Episode 2, and Episode 3. He went on to make Blockland machinimas such as "Blockhead VS. ROBLOXian", "A Facebook Update In Blockland", "City RPG in a nutshell", "Blockhead VS. Robloxian: Part 2", and more. After all of that, he started up a new Blockland series called ''"Obama Team". ''It had 3 episodes, which can be found here: # "Kim Jong Un Attacks" # "Sweet Dreams" # "Zombie Apocalypse" On October 31st, 2013, he returned to making ROBLOX videos with "ROBLOX Halloween Event - My Pain And Suffering" and the first episode to his official ROBLOX Commentary series: Natural Disaster Survival -ROBLOX Commentary #1. "ROBLOX Halloween Event - My Pain And Suffering" is not only his return to making ROBLOX videos, but is also the official beginning to his Rants series. On March 1st, 2014, Epikrika released his first, officially labeled ROBLOX Short with "50 Player Severs In A Nutshell", followed by "Superhero Package Commercial". on an unknown date, he made most of his forum simulators and old videos private ''Series '''ROBLOX Forum Simulators Epikrika's "ROBLOX Forum Simulator" series began on December 28th, 2012 with the first video "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v1.01". It ended up successful with around 9,000 views as of now, and as the series went on, the videos got more and more views until it eventually became a huge hit, with some simulators getting as many as 50,000+ views. Episodes: # "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v1.01" of Season 1 # "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v1.02" # "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v1.03" # "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v1.04" # "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v1.05" # "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v1.06" # "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v1.07" # "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v1.08" Viewed Episode # "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v1.09" # "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v2.01" of Season 2 # "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v2.02" # "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v2.03" # "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v2.04" # "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v2.05" # "ROBLOX Forum Simulator v2.06" Finale ROBLOX Commentaries Episodes: # "Natural Disaster Survival - ROBLOX Commentary #1 # "Keyboard Hero - ROBLOX Commentary #2 # "Robloxity - ROBLOX Commentary #3 # "Stop it, Slender! - ROBLOX Commentary #4" # "The Mad Murderer - ROBLOX Commentary #5" # "Work At A Pizza Place - ROBLOX Commentary #6" # "5K Subs/Birthday! - ROBLOX Commentary #7" # "The Edgiest Commentary - ROBLOX Commentary #8" # "More Natural Disasters - ROBLOX Commentary #9" # "ROBLOXITY IS ON FIRE - ROBLOX Commentary #10" # "Hunting Some Eggs - ROBLOX Commentary #11" # "A Disastrous Hotel - ROBLOX Commentary #12" # "The Amazing Tycoon Race - ROBLOX Commentary #13" # "The July 4th Special - ROBLOX Commentary #14" # "Mariodylan's Birthday - ROBLOX Commentary #15" # "Rika's Birthday - ROBLOX Commentary #16" # "Please Stop That, Slender - ROBLOX Commentary #17" # "Going Back in Time - ROBLOX Commentary #18" # "Seige of Quebec - ROBLOX Commentary #19" # "The Basketball Brawl - ROBLOX Commentary #20" # "The Great Pizza Chase - ROBLOX Commentary #21" # "You just got Framed! - ROBLOX Commentary #22" # "Plates of Fate - ROBLOX Commentary #23" # "Wreck Ball Survival - ROBLOX Commentary #24" # "Wheel of Fortune - ROBLOX Commentary #25" # "Identity Fraud - ROBLOX Commentary #26" # "ROBLOX Battle (and Dylan's Birthday!) - ROBLOX Commentary #27" # "Ultimate Driving (and Rika's Birthday!) - ROBLOX Commentary #28" # "Before The Dawn - ROBLOX Commentary #29" # "A Normal Game of Crossroads...? - ROBLOX Commentary #30" # "Wacky Cars! (...and nukes.) - ROBLOX Commentary #31" Discarded Series Magical Adventures In Blockland Episodes: # Episode 1 # Episode 2 # Episode 3 Obama Team Episodes: # "Kim Jong Un Attacks" # "Sweet Dreams" # "Zombie Apocalypse" Epikrika's Pointless Adventures Episodes: # Episode 1/5 Conga-2-Point TF2 Episodes: # Episode 1 # Episode 2 Let's Attempt To Play Episodes: # Let's Attempt To Play - Club Penguin Game Reviews By Macks # Mudrer Mistery Game Reveiew By Macks # Liv Lif As A Himpster - Game Reveiw By Macks Blockland Commentaries Episodes: # Blockland Commentaries - Renderman Trivia * The concept of Epikrika's "Training Videos" such as "Game Dev Training Video" and "War Clan Training Video" come from one of his much older videos, "Blockland Server Training Video". All of these are also obviously based on "Krusty Krab Training Video". * Epikrika's Bloxy 2015 entry "Endgame" was originally going to be called "D A N G E R" and had a completely different plot. However, in the end he wasn't happy with the final result of it so he scrapped it, took bits and pieces of it and turned it into Endgame. * "Dumb Adventures in the City" is filled with tons of secrets & easter eggs. All of them are explained in this EpikrikaExtras video: The Easter Eggs in "Dumb Adventures in the City" * "Dumb Adventures in the City" is actually a ROBLOX remake of an old Blockland video Epikrika made of the same name, which can be found here: Dumb Adventures In The City * Epikrika actually has lots of intros and outros created that he never used. They can all be found on EpikrikaExtras in this playlist here: Unused Intros & Outros * Epikrika enjoyed making forum simulators for a while, but the only one he was actually proud of was v2.03. * "War Clan Training Video" was originally going to be "Tryhard Training Video", but their weren't enough variations of tryhards and not enough stereotypes of them to make fun of, so eventually he replaced all tryhard references with war clan references. * "Pickup Lines" actually had an extremely long creation process. It was originally going to be a video by Unchanging with a completely different plot and everything, but he gave up on it and handed it over to Epikrika. After lots of technical difficulties and procrastination, the video finally came out and ended up featuring Unchanging but being made by Epikrika instead. Category:Skits/Machinimas Category:Game Reviews/Rants